the ledgend of kai hatake aged 13 and a bit
by MILKLIM
Summary: kakashi, rin, naruto, sasuke and sasukra char i own kai, nichan, chloe and roku. basic about all these charcter narutos going place kakashi a dad a new threatt on the village hidden in the leaves new nin acad teacher r&r and rate


this is a fan fic about kakashi daughter kai who has cirtain abillties also bringing back Rin and seeing how kakashi coped with losing his team. i wanted to write som more but give me ideas please!!! as always review for more!!! please!!!

disclaimer for whloe serris: don't own any naruto characters but i own kai

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"kai, kai, get down here" he herd no response

"kian hatake" he shouted a voice replyed back

"comng dad wait one sec, while i get dressed" a girl came down the stairs she was wearing a bule t shirt with black straps across it, black trousers with space for kuni, but she had not graduated beacuse she had no head band instead she had som googles witch had been a present form her godfather.

"all right keys are there money is there and if you need me, well don't" kakashi said as he was about to leave.

"ok, bye dad" she shouted as he left. the time was 7:55 she had 5 minuets before school, she went up stairs and came back with a sumoning scroll and various other reference scrools

else were

"he got rid off the void charakra...gave to a child... dam you naruto...ahhhh"

"relax everthing gunna be fine,calm drown sasuke-kun" a voice said in the darkness, it was female, kind and reasuring

"thankyou, Rin i see kakashi, going agaist kohonan, is trouberling you?, is it not?"

"yes, but now everyone it dead , i only live for you" she said.

she was older than sasuke he is 28 she is 39, but she is a skilled medical ninja and a powerful parter for him, Rin, i board lets go destroy somthin" he tyed to sit up "argg"

Rin turned around and gave him a stern look "i told you to relax and stay here!"

back in the village hidden in the leaves

kai had left the house to go next door to the haruno's to get chloe to walk to school with her. She was always welcome at chloes house most likly that it was beacuse of her dad for example, he always runs out on bills so kai gets blaimed, its hard work somtimes.

"ding dong" the bell said. kai could hear fainted voices inside but her googles covered her ears so she couldn't hear well, her father had gave her the googles as a birthday present, the belonged to his old teamate obito uchiha, who he admiered greatly and goes to his memorial everday. Obito saved kakashi's life and gave him the sharingen after, her dad said it would give her luck and good fortune.

"hey kai wazzup, you wanna go get nichan" she smiled they were only in he ninja acadamey but chloe says 'every part of life is a ninja mission even going to school' and i said 'more like serviving it' nichan uzimaki wasthe hokage's son, the hokage 6th was a man called naruto uzimaki who's dad was the fourth so it seams blood is thicker than water.

we walked up to the infanitly long garden naruto loved to show his love of natural things like plants kai wanted to burn them, "hey chloe wana see this new jutsu!" kai shouted

"ok, go for it" she replyed

kai formed some seals

"charkra amor no jutsu" and this amazing metal armor formed round her but it wasn't metal it was pure charkra kai had not used the justu full extent beacuse she only had arm plate with blades on them.

chloe staired in disbelive "that is so ... cool!!!"

"you like" kai said

"kai i'm your best friend, right" she said as kai mutted somthing "teach it to my please!!"

"chloe i'm sorry but it needs alot of charkra not to mension charkra control, its too advanced"

chloe looked like kai had stolen a life, she looked dead literaly

"ok i guess, i understand about family things but not somthing like this" chloe went to school without her, bloodly hell!!!! kai thought to her self

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------thats it for now i'll care more and do another tomorro so don't fret please reveiw for the hungry!! R&R


End file.
